Pide un deseo
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: Han pasado ya muchos meses desde que Clear volvió y que comenzó a vivir con Aoba y Tae-san. Un día Aoba le propone a Clear que vayan cerca de la playa a ver una lluvia de estrellas, diciéndole que éstas te conceden un deseo, sea cual sea. ¿Qué podría pedir Clear, si él ya es feliz junto a Aoba? ¿Qué ocurrirá luego de eso? Clear x Aoba
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos(as)! Pensé en publicar esto ahora, ya que esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace más de 3 meses pero nunca la continuaba, así que preferí subirlo para tenerlo más en cuenta, ya que realmente quiero escribir esto ;w;  
Esta es mi pareja favorita de DRAMAtical Murder, espero que les guste lo que tengo, debería tener un buen número de capítulos owo  
No lo he editado desde la primera vez que lo escribí así que...  
Mil perdones si hay algún error en la escritura D:_

_Espero les guste ~_

_Se agradecen infinitamente los reviews TTwTT_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Era de tarde y el cielo se veía algo anaranjado. Aoba corría con prisa hacia su casa mientras veía su reloj.

-¡Agh es muy tarde!-se quejó y siguió corriendo hasta llegar finalmente a su destino.

Respiró un buen rato para recuperar el oxígeno perdido y luego abrió la puerta.

-Ya lleg...

-¡Aoba-san!.

-¡Woah!.

Apenas Aoba entró, Clear literalmente se le tiró encima para abrazarlo.

-¡Qué bueno llegaste! ¿Por qué tardaste? ¿Te pasó algo?-dijo con un tono preocupado viéndole cada parte como para verificar si estaba dañado físicamente.

-Estoy bien Clear, solo que el paquete que entregué hoy era a un lugar algo lejos de la ciudad-trató de alejarse pero Clear volvió a abrazarle aún más.

-Pudiste haberme avisado! estaba muy preocupado por ti. Pero... me alegra que estés bien -soltó un poco sus brazos para verle mejor.

-Si... supuse que debí enviarte algún mensaje, pero Ren dijo que no debería haber problema si no te avisaba -desvió la mirada para ver su bolso, donde se encontraba Ren en estado de reposo. Como si de algo se acordara, volvió a ver a Clear- ¿Y la abuela?.

-Hmm, creo que fue de compras. ¡Ah! Me dijo que limpiaras tu habitación, yo ya terminé el resto de la casa.

-¿Eh? -después de oír lo último notó lo brillante que estaba la casa. Realmente, Clear era muy bueno cuando se trataba de los quehaceres de la casa, además de veloz. Pero no siempre fue así. Al principio rompía las losas o desparramaba el agua para limpiar el piso, y gracias al tiempo fue mejorando- P-perdón! si hubiese llegado antes te habría ayudado a limpiar.

-No te preocupes, no me cuesta mucho-le sonrió y tomó su mano- vamos, te ayudaré. Tae-san no tardará en llegar.

-¿Qué? No, yo debo hacer mi pieza. Si se entera que me ayudaste se va a enojar.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque tú ya hiciste casi toda la casa. En cambio yo voy a hacer un 5% de la casa, y si me ayudas apenas haré el 1%.

-Bueno, si nadie le dice a Tae-san no se enterará, cierto?-le guiñó un ojo, tapándose la boca con el dedo índice.

-!-frunció el ceño algo sonrojado, pensando aún que no era buena idea.

-Vamos, tienes una razón por haber llegado tarde y además estás cansado. Y quiero ayudar a Aoba-san en todo lo que sea posible.

-Hahh..-suspiró, sintiéndose vencido- está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Clear asintió alegre y subieron finalmente las escaleras. Ya en la habitación, el recién llegado dejo su bolso encima de la cama y recostó a Ren en su almohada preferida. Gracias a Clear la limpieza no tardo más de 25 minutos y una vez que terminaron, Aoba se recostó de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Vas a dormir?-preguntó Clear sentándose a su lado.

-No, sólo quiero descansar un rato- hubo un breve silencio hasta que sintió que Clear, que hace un rato le estaba observando, se recostaba a su lado y le abrazaba con cuidado. No se molestó en separarle, ni si quiera le incomodaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a los pequeños gestos que Clear hacía en momentos incluso inoportunos. Recordó una vez que estaban almorzando junto con la abuela y él le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa.

\- ! - Aoba se sobresaltó cuando las manos de Clear bajaron a su cintura- ¿¡Q-qué haces!?.

-Me preguntaba si Aoba-san es cosquilloso-dicho eso comenzó a mover sus dedos como si fuesen patitas de araña.

-P-para..¡mff! ¡hahahah!-se retorció reflexivamente y trató de alejar los brazos de Clear, pero fue en vano- ¡C-clear, hahahah, ya para!.

-Fufufu...-Clear sólo sonreía mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos.

Con el rato las cosquillas pasaron a ser un tipo de juego y Aoba termino por ceder. Una vez que Clear se detuvo, éste se encontraba encima de Aoba a una distancia moderada.

-¿Satisfecho?-dijo Aoba con un tono molesto falso después de tomar un poco de aire.

-Si- sonrió, esta vez tomando las manos de Aoba que estaban a ambos lados de su rostro. Además de querer averiguar si era cosquilloso, quería verle sonreír y reír, aunque sea un poco.

Se miraron por un momento y pronto sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso.

-Aoba-dijo Ren que hace un segundo parecía estar durmiendo.

-¿S-si? -separó un poco a Clear algo sonrojado. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a que Ren estuviese presente cuando hacían cosas de ese tipo.

-Parece que Tae-san llegó -dijo Ren moviendo sus orejas, verificando que habían pasos en el primer piso.

-Ah, entonces iremos a ayudar, gracias Ren.

Aoba y Clear bajaron al primer piso para ir a saludar a Tae-san y luego ayudarle a cocinar.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, Tae-san se fue a dormir y Aoba junto con Clear subieron al segundo piso a acostarse.

La luz estaba apagada y apenas entraba luz por la ventana. Conversaban sentados encima de la cama, uno al lado del otro.

-Uhmm…Clear.

-¿Si?

-Estaba pensando, ¿has visto estrellas fugaces alguna vez?.

-Hmm –se dispuso a pensarlo por un momento- no, pero creo haber oído de ellas. Cómo son?

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió un poco al saber que no las conocía- Pues… son estrellas que se mueven infinitamente en el espacio, que al rozar con la atmósfera deja una estela de luz en el cielo que no dura más de un segundo por lo general.

-¿Enserio?-le veía sorprendido e interesado.

-Sí, y hay un dicho que, cuando pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste se cumple.

-¡Uwah! ¿Esas estrellas hacen magia?.

-Eh… no exactamente, pero no se cumple si le cuentas a alguien más sobre lo que pediste.

-Hmm ya veo –se quedó un rato pensativo, mirando hacia el suelo. De pronto sintió la mano de Aoba posarse encima de la suya. Era cálido y suave.

-Clear, quiero ver estrellas fugaces contigo -sonrió- Escuché que el próximo sábado habrá una lluvia de estrellas.

-¿…Lluvia dices?-Clear le miró perplejo y con una mirada confusa.

-Si, miles de estrellas fugaces pasarán por el cielo, pero esto no quiere decir que caigan al planeta o algo por el estilo- soltó una pequeña risa de sólo imaginarse a Clear con un paraguas esa noche, aunque sería adorable.

-Ah..-seguía con una mirada algo perdida, pero de apoco iba comprendiendo.

-¿Y, qué dices? Apenas se ve el cielo desde aquí y no veo ninguno desde que era pequeño. Además, estaríamos más solos y... bueno-se sonrojó un poco- es muy romántico ver las estrellas...con la persona que amas…

-Aoba-san...-dijo en un suave y dulce tono, anonadado por las palabras del peli azul. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aoba sintiéndose completamente feliz- ¡Sí! Estaré encantado de poder ver las estrellas fugaces contigo, Aoba-san.

Ambos sonrieron, viéndose el uno al otro, con una sonrisa que parecía decir lo mucho que amaban al otro. Clear llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Aoba, estando de frente a él. Siempre cada mirada entre ellos era detenida, como si admiraran cada detalle y parte del otro, queriendo recordarlas, atesorarlas para toda la vida y no olvidarlas nunca. Jamás.  
El peliblanco llevo su dedo pulgar hacia la parte inferior de los labios de Aoba, repasándolos con cuidado. Su boca se abrió levemente, dándole una mirada algo provocativa.

-Clear..-dijo casi en un suspiro, acercándose al rostro del nombrado, que no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Sus labios se rozaron, y de a poco fueron abriéndose para probar el sabor del otro.  
Las manos que hace un momento estaban tomadas, ahora se soltaron para ser llevadas al rostro ajeno, profundizando más el beso que no duraría por mucho.

-Te amo-susurró el menor viendo esos ojos rosa que le miraban con algo de tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

-También te amo, Aoba-san -llevó sus dedos hasta los rizos del peli azul, acariciándolos. Sus caricias eran tan sutiles y suaves que relajan y adormecían al susodicho.

Clear se recostó, llevando consigo a Aoba, apoyándole en su pecho para mimarle hasta que se quedara dormido.  
A pesar de todas las caricias que le brindaban, Aoba se sentía intranquilo. En el lugar donde se encontraba su mejilla debería oír latidos. Pero no estaban, porque... Clear no es humano.  
No importa el número de veces que pensara en ello, siempre se entristece y no puede evitarlo. Sabía que debía aprovechar su tiempo al máximo con Clear, disfrutarlo y ser feliz, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

-¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó Clear en un susurro al percatarse de un leve suspiro de Aoba, que solo asintió en respuesta- Entonces, cierra los ojos y disfruta.  
Dicho lo último, abrió su boca nuevamente, esta vez para dejar salir una suave melodía que ambos conocían a la perfección- _Balancea, balancea, balanceando…Entre las olas…_

Era increíble como esa canción, que para cualquiera es sólo una melodía, le traía a ambos tantos recuerdos y emociones en un solo instante.

Con una voz gentil y melancólica, Clear cantaba para Aoba, sumergiéndole de a poco al mundo de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

_Apenas tuve el tiempo de terminar esto, y no sé cuando pueda continuarlo D: _  
_Casi no tengo el tiempo para ello u.u_

_En fin, espero les guste _

_Los reviews son infinitamente agradecidos ;w;_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Al día siguiente, Clear fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Apenas entraba un rayo de luz por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo. Era sábado así que no había muchas cosas que hacer.

Estaba por levantarse, pero un brazo le agarró desprevenido. Más que haberle agarrado, estaba enganchado desde hace un buen rato. Miro hacia donde estaba atascado y ahí estaba un brazo color piel, que a la vista se veía suave y delicado. Por supuesto, se trataba de Aoba.

"Tan hermoso" pensaba Clear. Se veía tan pacífico y tranquilo. Podía quedarse horas viéndolo hasta que despertara, analizando cada detalle y pequeño movimiento que haga.  
Separó su brazo con cautela y comenzó a vestirse.

"Quiero ver la lluvia de estrellas contigo" recordó repentinamente.

Se sentía muy feliz por lo que el chico le había pedido, y estaba ansioso, pensando en qué podría desear.  
Terminó de vestirse y, antes de salir, le depositó un dulce beso al peli azul en la frente.  
Bajo las escaleras y al pasar por el pasillo vio a la abuela de Aoba, que parecía que iba directo hacia la salida.

-¡Tae-san!

-Ah, hola Clear, ¿estás bien?-dijo refiriéndose a su estado físico, nunca se sabe si podrían presentarse fallos.

-Sí, no hay ningún problema -de pronto notó que llevaba un pequeño bolso- ¿Va a salir? -La anciana asintió.

-Me pidieron ir a ver una cosa, ¿crees que puedas cuidar Aoba mientras no estoy? Puede que tarde en llegar- aunque se lo pidió, de todos modos sabía que lo cuidaría sin vacilar.

-¡Claro, haré todo lo que pueda por Aoba-san! -sonrió con sus ojos cerrados.

-Bien, cuento contigo -sonrió y camino hacia la puerta para luego salir. Se sentía aliviada al pensar que su nieto estaba en buenas manos, y que iba a ser cuidado incluso después de que ella deje este mundo.

Una vez que la abuela salió, Clear se encaminó hacia la cocina, presto para hacer el desayuno.

Pasó el tiempo y ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana cuando el dulce aroma subió hasta la habitación del peli azul.

-Aoba...¡Aoba!.

-mmhmm...

-Aoba, despierta.

-hmm... ¿q-qué?..-estiró los brazos mientras trataba con los débiles esfuerzos de la mañana abrir los ojos. Unas pequeñas patitas estaban saltando arriba suyo.

-Clear preparó el desayuno, ya es algo tarde para que sigas durmiendo.

-Aah...sí..- aún no se sentía del todo despierto, pero comprendió que debía bajar a comer, se sentó en la cama y se puso un par de pantuflas que estaban por ahí cerca, y aún con los parpados pegados, se levantó para luego ir a bajar las escaleras.

-Aoba, abre los ojos. Te vas a caer -dijo Ren que caminaba a su lado.

-Mm si, si...-bajó el primer escalón tan despistadamente que casi se resbaló, así que en los próximos escalones despertó mejor y bajó con seguridad.

-Hmm hmm hmm ~ - dentro de la cocina se oía alguien cantar, y de pronto se percató del rico aroma que emanaba de allí.

-¿Clear?...-se restregó un ojo mientras entraba a la cocina junto con Ren.

-¡Ah! Aoba-san~ Buenos días ¿dormiste bien? -dijo con un tono alegre mientras ponía un plato más de comida en la mesa, apenas cabía ya que el resto de la mesa era todo un banquete. El mencionado asintió mientras se sentaba en la mesa, analizando el desayuno.

-¿Qué es todo esto?.

-Verás, hace unos días encontré en el supermercado una libreta con recetas, y habían unos que se veían tan deliciosos~ que no pude evitar cocinarlos ahora, además quiero que Aoba-san los pruebe -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba finalmente a elegir uno de los muchos platos en la mesa.

-Gracias. Está bien que cocines y eso, pero no lo hagas todo a la vez, después se pueden echar a perder los que sobren -mencionó el chico mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de omelette.

-Ewntwendowgh -creyó haberse entendido pero al hablar con la boca saturada de comida no pudo articular palabra alguna- Mmm~ está delicioso! -dijo una vez que ya había tragado una parte del pastel que parecía ser de berries.

-N-no hables con la boca llena..-rió algo conmovido por la actitud del peliblanco.

Continuaron comiendo, hablando de por medio la fecha y donde irían a ver la lluvia de estrellas, según el tiempo y la disponibilidad.  
Buscaron múltiples opciones a través de la web, y al final quedaron en ir el viernes por la tarde a una cabaña cercana a la playa, un lugar muy tranquilo donde la gente no suele ir. Decidieron quedarse hasta el domingo.

En el día no hubo muchas labores ya que los sábados eran fundamentalmente de descanso. Clear y Aoba almorzaron sin Tae-san debido a que llegaría más tarde de lo que tenía planeado, diciendo que quizás llegaría alrededor de las 5 de la tarde.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar y de limpiar la loza subieron a ver una película en línea que Clear quería ver porque había oído mucho de ello en la ciudad. El peli azul sólo se reía con cariño porque era una película para niños de Dinsey.  
En medio de la película Clear hablaba, reía, se sorprendía, e incluso se le llegaban a poner los ojos llorosos en las escenas tristes. En el momento en que la princesa de la película conocía a su príncipe azul el peliblanco señaló la pantalla diciendo cosas como "Así como yo con Aoba-san" sonriendo inocentemente (aunque la escena no tuviese ninguna relación de cómo se conocieron) mientras abrazaba al mencionado, que disfrutaba el simple hecho de estar con Clear y pasar tiempo juntos.

Ordenaron la pieza cuando la película había llegado a su fin, ya que se habían servido palomitas de maíz y bebidas, además de poner la televisión en la mesita y mover el resto a un lado.

Después de tantas miradas que intercambiaban inconscientemente en medio de la tarea, acabaron por besarse cuando ya estaban terminando de arreglar las cosas. Ren estaba durmiendo en ese momento, tranquilizando a Aoba de que no lo viese.

En un par de segundos ya estaban tumbados en la cama, pero sin alocarse. Todos los toques eran sutiles y dulces, dando pequeños y cortos besos por arriba y debajo de la boca, por los lados y a veces una que otra lamida en los labios, que incitaban un beso con más pasión.

Ya habían olvidado todo lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente y lo que ocurría alrededor, sólo eran ellos dos y su mundo. Y habrían continuado de no ser por escucharon que se abría la puerta principal de la casa, deduciendo que había llegado Tae-san.

Al haber terminado tan repentinamente el beso, Aoba dejó salir un quejido, deseando que el beso hubiese durado más. Clear de alguna forma comprendió la expresión del otro y volvió a besarle, dejándolo sorprendido. Fue algo breve pero duró lo suficiente como para que ambos se relajaran un poco.

-Bajemos a saludar a Tae-san, ¿bien?- el peli blanco sonrió tomando la mano ajena.

-S-sí -asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Una vez que bajaron, le contaron a Tae-san que planeaban viajar el próximo fin de semana. A pesar de que a la abuela no se veía complicada por eso, Aoba le preguntaba inquieto si iba a estar bien sin ellos, y como siempre ella contestaba cosas como "¿Crees que soy tan débil si no están ustedes?".  
Como aún era temprano para cenar, volvieron a subir. Clear prendió el televisor mientras Aoba se dirigía al baño para ducharse.

Cambiaba una y otra vez los canales, sin decidirse en qué programa ver. Ahora que "Platinum Jail" estaba abierto para todos, habían muchos canales nuevos para los que vivían en el Districto Residencial. Decidió dejar un canal cualquiera mientras esperaba al que fue a ducharse. Sólo mostraban comerciales, muchos de ellos sobre belleza, cremas y aparatos para verse más joven.

"Ser mas joven" pensó Clear. Suspiró inconscientemente y desvió la mirada, entonces se dio cuenta que encima de la cama habían unas toallas, Aoba debió haberlos olvidado.  
Apagó el televisor y luego tomó las toallas para llevarlas al baño.

-¿Aoba-san? –tocó la puerta unas tres veces- Voy a entrar.

Al entrar oyó la voz del peli azul.

-¿Qué pasa? –movió un poco la cortina de la ducha para ver hacia afuera.

-Sólo vengo a dejar esto, ya me voy-dejó lo que tenía en sus manos colgado cerca de la ducha, sin mirar ni por un segundo el lugar donde se encontraba el peliazul. Estaba algo nervioso.

-Ah.. ok …

Al salir respiró irregularmente. Si hubiese visto a Aoba se habría sonrojado demasiado y pensaría cosas indecentes.

Ya tranquilizado volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama a ver la televisión, cuando de pronto percibió unos maullidos afuera.  
Se levantó nuevamente y fue hacia la ventana, buscando por todos lados con su mirada si había alguna figura de un felino.  
Al oír nuevamente unos maullidos, subió al techo, y cerca pudo ver un gato de gran tamaño con manchas color manjar y ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Qué pasa Neko-san?-dijo en voz baja mientras se le acercaba. Entonces notó que su cola estaba enredada en un alambre de púas en forma de caracol. Se agachó y movió los alambres sin mucha dificultad, haciéndose unos leves rasguños pero logró liberar la cola del animal- ¡Listo!- dijo alegre, pero luego se sorprendió al sentir un suave pelaje rozando con su mano que estaba más cerca del techo. El gran gato estaba ronroneando mientras se paseaba alrededor de la mano de Clear.

-N-no hagas eso Neko-san, o me encariñaré contigo -dijo con una voz suave, pero el gato seguía ahí, pidiendo caricias.

Era tan adorable y suave que lo bajó a la habitación en sus brazos, para su sorpresa no pesaba mucho.  
"Espero que Aoba-san no se enoje"-pensó el peliblanco, mientras le servía al gran gato un plato de leche en una esquina de la habitación.


End file.
